thechunkfandomcom-20200215-history
Games
The Chunk has 12 different games, all of which support multiplayer and competitive gameplay. When entering the hub, one has immediate access to all separate games (This, however, does not include beta games, games currently in testing and only accessible to premium members or donators). Most games in The Chunk emphasize uniqueness, and are reminiscent to popular games and sports outside of Minecraft. Available Games Block Wars One of the most popular Chunk games, which combines Capture the Flag with PvP. Throughout the course of BlockWars, there have been several added gamemodes including jail, core, and lucky CTF. MinerWare Inspired by the Nintendo series WarioWare, MinerWare is almost an exact replica, with players completing simple tasks that the game asks of them to do. MinerWare is usually a competition among several people, but singleplayer mode is supported. Tower Defense Tower Defense is one of the most recent games on The Chunk, and like the original, has one or other people either building towers to defend an objective or to compete amongst another. Bridge Brawl Reminiscent of the popular game, SkyWars, Bridge Brawl is the most recent Chunk game that adds a unique twist in which each round is separated into preparation and fighting phases, with each player only being able to interact with one other person until the round is over. Double Trouble Like other games on The Chunk, Double Trouble, a spiritual successor to Pig Wars (One of the first games on The Chunk), adds a hint of uniqueness to it in which players are paired in teams of two, and must fight with one player sitting on the other's head. Ender Ender is inspired by the successful horror game of a similar name, Slender. Gameplay is similar, where players have to avoid eye contact with a stalking monster that is after them, and most collect notes found throughout the map to win. Death Drop Originally named Thimble, DeathDrop utilizes the water physics in Minecraft to its extent by having landing in said pool of water the objective of the game. Players must compete among each other to try to land in the fall-breaking body of water and gradually decrease the acceptable landing spot. Mineshooter An FPS game similar to those of Call of Duty, Halo, and other iconic shooters. Mineshooter has a variety of different gameplay modes, most of which require a mass amount of players firing guns at eachother, enemy teams, zombies, etc. Ironfall Ironfall bears resemblance to the game, Titanfall. Like Mineshooter, Ironfall is an FPS game in which two teams use IMCs, rockets, and rifles and fights among each other. The gimmick relies on Iron Golems that can strengthen the player once summoned. Blight Blight, while widely unpopular and underplayed, is known as the hardest game in The Chunk. It's similar to regular survival mode, but increases the danger and consequences of death with lack of regeneration, hunger, and safety from other competitors. Hardcore Games Hardcore Games is The Chunk's attempt to put a unique twist on the iconic Hunger Games found in other Minecraft servers and reform it into a completely different game. Health regenerates slowly, and the concept of a gamemaker is introduced. Despite this, Hardcore Games is known to many as the most unpopular game in The Chunk, and is suffering through a lack of updates. Arcade Unlike the other games in The Chunk, the Arcade is a collection of games, rather than a singular one. It consists of: * Pig Wars * Farm Frenzy * Monster Hunter * Emerald Games Beta Games Block Band Removed Games Haunted Haunted is an old game that has went through many changes before finally being removed from The Chunk altogether due to bugs. It's gameplay focused on mythical creatures, such as Werewolves and Weeping Angels. The goal of the game repeatedly changed as it was updated. GL Desert Hub Games King of the Ladder King of the Ladder is a popular game on the hub that can be found on almost every version of it. While it's not an official Chunk game, it's played by many players, including hackers. Fractions Fractions was a former hub game, added as a April Fools joke. It has since been removed.